XhLoaL’uL
XhLoaL’uL (KeSTuKLuaL: "Great Oneself") was an omniplanar entity present before anything else in the multiverse. It constructed the framework of the multiverse before creating — and being killed by — Hahskushahn. Very little is known about XhLoaL’uL, as viewing its true form, even through the indirect medium of divination magic, can cause severe damage to a humanoid. With observation off the table, only discussion could help build a base of knowledge regarding XhLoaL’uL. However, even uttering its name aloud is likely to prove fatal. Thus, the topic is generally avoided by most. Any discussion of XhLoaL’uL by mortals uses a title in place of its name. Physical Description XhLoaL’uL existed on all planes simultaneously. When it died, each part of its body localized to a single plane at random, as the being's omniplanar nature was tied to its life. While viewing the full body of XhLoaL’uL will damage the mind of a humanoid, the parts of its corpse can be viewed safely. It was later determined that drawings of XhLoaL’uL were also safe to view, though it is unknown whether this is due to the medium being sufficiently indirect or due to inaccuracies in the drawings. From observations of XhLoaL’uL's scattered fragments, a few details have been reconstructed. It had a crystalline exoskeleton of a composition similar to that of a ruby or a sapphire, with traces of unidentifiable substances. Furthermore, it was inexpressibly large in its omniplanar form. Even its dismembered and scattered pieces are massive enough that they can take a while to identify. The following pieces of XhLoaL’uL have been discovered: * The Gem Baetyli are fragments of XhLoaL’uL's exoskeleton. * A five-clawed extremity was found orbiting a distant star, eclipsing it on occasion. The claws are arranged in a circle, equidistant from each other. * A massive tentacle was found drifting through the Plane of Water. The planar localization of XhLoaL’uL's body appears to have severed both ends of the tentacle. Despite this, it still measures 912 miles in length. The tentacle lacks an exoskeleton, and is covered in some kind of down. * A large piece of XhLoaL’uL (presumably part of its thorax, abdomen, or an equivalent structure) was found floating in the Plane of Air. One side of this piece is covered in crystalline scales. Feather-like structures protrude between the gaps in the scales. On the other side is a mass of red tissue, with white streaks in a pattern similar to the pattern of the scales. While the red tissue appears no more durable than ordinary muscle, it has proven invulnerable to any and all damage since XhLoaL’uL's death. * Various other odds and ends are scattered across the multiverse. Newly discovered objects often spark debate on whether or not they were originally part of XhLoaL’uL. History XhLoaL’uL far predates the multiverse. It built the multiverse, though the process it used cannot be studied. After constructing the framework of the multiverse, XhLoaL’uL created a creature called Hahskushahn. A short time later, Hahskushahn struck XhLoaL’uL twice (once with each of its weapons), killing it. XhLoaL’uL's cadaver lacked the omniplanar nature it had in life. All parts of it localized to a random plane, including the blood and Gem Baetyli expelled by Hahskushahn's blows. In a way, XhLoaL’uL's death was its most productive act. Everywhere its blood fell, life sprang up. When the Gem Baetyli landed in conditions that activated them, they served as great assets to the life that XhLoaL’uL's blood became. The scattered fragments of XhLoaL’uL now rest throughout the multiverse. Category:Forbidden Knowledge